


Scott

by Thenerd_within



Series: Mom Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Multi, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerd_within/pseuds/Thenerd_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott reacts to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria Argent AU crack 'fic  
> Because she is BAMF

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck!”

Scott was panicking. Alison had just told him that Victoria was going to go through with being a werewolf. He didn’t know how he had completely forgotten how she had almost killed him and gotten herself bitten by Derek, but he had. 

He could just imagine his girlfriend’s terrifying mom as a werewolf with super strength and senses. It would be like Peter all over again. But only made worse by like a billion.  


What could he do? He had to warn the pack. 

Derek. He could call Derek. After all he was the shithead who had bitten her in the first place. It was to save him, but still. 

The phone was ringing. Shit. 

“Scott. This. Better. Be. Important.”

“Oh my god, Derek. We have a major problem. Bigger than the Kanima.”

“What.” 

“Alison’s mom is going to become a werewolf.” 

He heard silence and then. 

“I thought the Argent policy was to kill yourself once you were bitten.”

“I guess not. Alison said she is going to go through with it. She is actually taking over Alison’s training. They are starting tomorrow.” 

An inhale. 

“Scott! We have to get everyone together for a meeting. CALL EVERYONE! We need to begin training now!”

Wow, he knew this was a big deal but to hear Derek actually using punctuation in his sentences meant that shit was about to hit the fan. 

“But, it’s the middle of the night. We have school tomorrow!”

“Screw school, we need to get everyone to my house. Don’t you understand? VICTORIA ARGENT IS GOING TO BE A WEREWOLF!”

Scott had never heard Derek so frantic before. He’s never been this fazed. He had taken down his crazy uncle and dealt with the death of his sister, but the thought of an Argent Werewolf was making him almost wild. 

“Derek! We’ve dealt with hunters before. Alison’s mom as a werewolf will be scary, but hopefully we can maybe even become allies with the Argent’s now.” 

“Scott that is never going to happen. I don’t know if you know this but female werewolves are ten times more vicious than males. Add that to the female Argent aspect and the fact that she is Victoria-fucking-Argent, I don’t know if we are ready for this. We need to begin training. And I need to start reading up on my treaties.”

Scott started to get even more worried than before. Maybe this wasn’t going to turn out all right. Derek was obviously terrified and thought that Victoria posed a threat to everyone. And they still hadn’t dealt with the whole Jackson/Kanima situation.

“Okay, Derek. I will call everyone tomorrow and we will meet you after school for a training session.”

“Good. I need to start preparing. Talk to you tomorrow.”

And with that, Derek hung up. 

Scott started to text Stiles to let him know what was happening, when he realized he had a chemistry test in the morning that he hadn’t even studied for. 

“Fuck..”

**Author's Note:**

> Just stay with me on this.


End file.
